


The Miseducation of Leia Organa

by starcall



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Formalwear, Interspecies Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Smut, Twi'leks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 08:58:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcall/pseuds/starcall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks before her Rebel mission to Tatooine, Leia Organa attends an Imperial ball and runs into a spoiled, arrogant annoyance from her teenaged years, who makes her realize that even the youngest Senator in history is inexperienced for a 19-year-old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first erotic story I've ever written! It's about how Leia might have lost her virginity. I tried to keep things fairly in character, but naturally there is creative license. I'm hoping for this to be the first in a series of Star Wars erotica focusing on original characters with a few canon characters in the mix, and lots of the human-like alien species. Enjoy!

 

Princess Leia Organa bit her lip as she looked across the crowd of military officers, government officials and Imperial Senators spread around the opulent hall of the Imperial Palace. The face of the Empire stared back at her. There were huge red banners hanging from the ceiling and crystalline sculptures that reformed into images of Star Destroyers, TIE Fighters, and the Emperor himself.

_Why do I have to be here again?_

The ball was in honour of the recent graduates from the Imperial Academy, and attending was one of the many bits of theatre Leia was forced to go through as a member of the Imperial Senate. Everything was all about image in her position. Ever since she had joined the Senate, her life outside of work was attending official functions, saying the right things, and looking the right way.

Now, she was dressed in a slim white gown, sleeveless and backless with an attached cape. Her dark brown hair was done up in intricate Alderaanian braids. Her makeup was simple and natural, but she had coloured her lips a light scarlet.

She looked every inch the young Princess that the public expected. Beautiful, innocent, perhaps a bit idealistic, but with nothing but love and loyalty for the Empire. Hopefully, this would be one of the last times she had to play the part. Her work with the Rebel Alliance was becoming more and more involved. As much as her father worried, it was only a matter of time before her treason was exposed. Leia didn’t know what would happen then.

If she managed to stay out of an Imperial prison, she’d live as an outlaw with a Rebel cell, like many of her Alliance contacts. The thought sent a thrill shooting through her, raising goosebumps on her arm. Living on edges of space, fighting the Empire, no more pretending, no more kissing up to the people she despised.

_And more irritating balls to attend..._

Leia lifted her skirt slightly and went down the stairs, entering the party. Within moments she found herself surrounded by important people who spoke to her in friendly, carefully clipped voices dripping with politeness and insincerity.

“Your Highness! So lovely to see you again! How’s the weather on Alderaan this time of year?”

“Princess Leia, you’re the picture of elegance this evening. I’ve heard such wonderful things about your latest humanitarian project…”

“Oh good evening, my dear. Senator Lannis and I were just discussing the economy… what are your thoughts on the latest policy passed in the Senate concerning section eighty-five article seven of the…”

It all blurred together into a drone of meaningless nonsense, but Leia responded to everything with the automatic tactfulness and charm she had learned as a girl.

Then the orchestra began playing, and it was time to dance. Leia found herself whisked through several numbers, passed from partner to partner, staring into the hard, military faces of men that she hated. She hated the feeling of their hands on hers— some rough and calloused, others clammy and cold, but all equally unpleasant.

After what seemed like hours, she managed to slip away from the crowd of partygoers and catch her breath. She couldn’t focus… it was getting harder and harder to be around these people. She smoothed the front of her dress out and adjusted her hair, taking a deep breath and trying to clear her mind. _Just an hour or so and you can…_

“Oh my, can you believe it, it’s the youngest Senator in history! I’m her biggest fan…”

The drawling, slightly monotone voice filled Leia with an annoyance she hadn’t felt since…

Leia turned around, coming face to face with Kosmas Fenn. The violet-skinned Twi’Lek was dressed in a dark green, high collared jacket with a ludicrously puffy collar of silver fur. Slim cut trousers and high black boots with a matching fur trim finished the ostentatious ensemble. One of his long head-tails—lekku—was draped around his neck, and both were adorned with silver rings. His full lips were pursed in his signature smirking pout and he raised his eyebrows haughtily.

“Fenn, what a surprise. I wouldn’t have thought you were important enough to be here,” Leia said, giving him a big, fake smile.

“Please. I’m representing Senator Pax of Corulag. I’m practically his right hand Twi’Lek. We can’t all be born royalty, but at least I worked for my position, Princess.” He looked down his aquiline nose at her, which was very easy from a foot above her head.

“His right hand Twi’Lek? I’ve heard rumours about the Senator’s tastes, but I was under the impression he preferred females.”

It was worth it to see Kosmas’s face go a deeper purple as he sputtered for a response, adjusting his fur huffily.

“Oh, that’s really cute. Who knew _Her Whininess_ would grow a sense of humour?”

Leia rolled her eyes at the familiar nickname from their teenaged years. She lifted her chin and allowed herself a smirk of her own. Kosmas had gotten taller and slimmer since she’d last seen him, and his face had lengthened too, the lines of his jaw and cheekbones growing sharper.  

But clearly his sparkling personality from their days as young elites on Alderaan was intact. Kosmas’s father was a hugely rich businessman, whose company handled much of Alderaan’s imports and exports. He wasn’t royalty, but you’d never know it from how much a spoiled, elitist brat he had always been.

Leia grabbed a drink from a passing serving droid’s tray and turned back to him, skirt twirling around her legs. _Time for some real entertainment._

“So… politics? What happened to being heir to your father’s fortune?” She sipped innocently at the glass of fizzy lavender liquid. She wasn’t exactly sure what it was, but it tasted sweet with a bite that made her teeth tingle.

Kosmas was glancing around the hall, probably looking for a way to escape the conversation without losing face. “Maybe I want to make some actual change in the galaxy, hm? Aren’t you supposed to be the great idealist or something?” He said, pulling on the bottom of his jacket absentmindedly.

“Oh!” Leia looked interested. “So nothing to do with the sanctions on your father’s company then?”

Kosmas scoffed, his lekku twitching angrily as he scowled at her. Before he had a chance to respond, a black-uniformed Imperial officer stepped in front of him and bowed to Leia. He was young, broad-shouldered with a pleasant face and neatly groomed blond hair.

“Pardon me, Your Highness. The orchestra is about to start playing again. Would you care to dance?” He smiled and held out his hand to her.

Leia gave a cordial smile back and snuck a look at the rank insignia on the breast of his dress uniform. He was a junior Lieutenant, probably on a Star Destroyer. _Just another cog in the Empire’s war machine_. “Thank you, Lieutenant, I—“

“Excuse _me_. You interrupted me. The Princess and I were having a conversation. Senator to Senator.” Kosmas said coldly. The Lieutenant turned towards him and seemed to acknowledge his presence for the first time. The officer looked Kosmas up and down with a tight lipped smile.

“Really? I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure, Senator…”

“Well, actually, I’m Senator Pax’s representative, Kosmas—“

“So you’re not a Senator.” The Lieutenant cut him off.  “Do you have an invitation, sir?” Leia found a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she watched Kosmas grit his teeth.

“I’m attending on behalf of Senator Pax. I’m practically his right hand--”

The Lieutenant made a gesture to the back of the room.

“You see, sir, this is a ball in honour of graduates of the Imperial Academy. Only certain people are invited. Not their right hand... well, whatever you are.” The Lieutenant’s gaze lingered on Kosmas’s _lekku_ with distaste.

Kosmas gave a short, mirthless laugh as he found himself flanked by two Imperial Palace guards.  “Unbelievable.”

Leia frowned. “Lieutenant. Kosmas is an old… acquaintance. I’m sure he has the appropriate clearance to be here.”

“Oh, there’s no point, Princess,” Kosmas snapped as the guards grabbed him by the elbows, and began to lead him away.

“Hey!” Leia grabbed one of them by the back of his uniform. “Where exactly are you taking him?”

“Princess, I understand you know this… fellow, but he does not have an invitation and he’s also clearly been drinking.”

Leia put her hands on her hips. “I don’t have my invitation on me, are you going to throw me out too? He doesn’t deserve to be treated like this! Unhand him immediately.”

The guards looked to the Lieutenant, who sighed and clicked his fingers.

They released Kosmas, who brushed off his jacket indignantly.  “This is designer! I could have you billed for this, you know…”

“Well, sir. What do you have to say to your rescuer?” The Lieutenant said coldly.

“Oh, thank you, Princess…” Kosmas said sarcastically, bowing deeply. Leia noticed there was a slight slur in his voice. Perhaps he had been drinking. “But I’d sooner be out of this dump, anyway. Enjoy the party, Your Whininess.” He gave a regal wave.

“How dare you speak to the Princess like that?” The Lieutenant grabbed Kosmas by the collar.

“Lieutenant, please!” Leia hissed, trying not to draw a crowd. This was not how the night was supposed to go.

“Get off me, you Imperial ape!” Kosmas tried to shove the Lieutenant away, and the officer hit him, dropping him to the floor with a single punch. Kosmas cried out in pain, clutching his face.

“He  _hit_ me!”

“I’ll see you rot in a cell, you impudent wormhead!” The Lieutenant stood over Kosmas, spittle flying from his lips.

Leia stepped in front of the Lieutenant and planted her foot. “Lieutenant! I’ve known Kosmas for many years. We practically grew up together.” She tried to restrain the seething rage in her voice. “I understand that he’s had a bit too much to drink and said some things he shouldn’t have. But he is not your responsibility. I’ll deal with him. Come on, Kosmas.”

She offered him her hand, and he got to his feet. Feeling the eyes of the Imperial upper crust on her, she stormed out of the hall, dragging Kosmas behind her.

* * *

“I can’t believe he called you that. They weren’t even trying to hide their hate for non-humans,” Leia said, fuming. 

“I know! And he stretched my jacket! What an evening…”

Leia looked at him incredulously. “I just risked my reputation for you.”

Kosmas sat next to her in the back of his luxury airspeeder, gingerly touching the bump that was forming over his left eye. He was sitting slouched so that his fur collar puffed up around his ears, nearly swallowing him up.

“I mean… it was partly your fault,” Kosmas said.

“My fault! You provoked him.”

“He thought he was defending your honour! I think he had designs on you, to be honest…”

Leia shook her head dismissively, and looked out of the speeder’s window at the endless cityscape, the millions of lights twinkling in the darkness, buildings and ships and other airspeeders zipping by. Coruscant was the centre of the Empire, full of corruption and inequality and squalor. But the sight of it was unlike anything else in the galaxy. She’d miss this if she had to flee the planet.

The speeder made a left, dipping down through traffic, heading towards an entertainment plaza platform bright with neon signs and lights.

“Wait,” Leia frowned. “Do you live here?”

The speeder landed on a circular landing pad next to a ring of other speeders.

“We have reached our destination,” The droid pilot said.

Kosmas popped the door of the speeder up and started to get out. “Here? No, of course not. I don’t live in a nightclub.”

“A nightclub? I’m supposed to be seeing you home safe.” Leia gritted her teeth.

“Home? The night’s young. I’m meeting people here.” Kosmas turned and started walking towards the doors.

“Fine. I’ll take a taxi back to the ball.” Leia called after him, getting out of the speeder.

“Will you? Even when I could pass out and die at any moment from this head trauma that you caused!” Kosmas spun, pointed an accusing finger at her.  

Leia planted her feet and crossed her arms.

 “Oh don’t be such a bore, Princess.” Kosmas pouted. “Being young and rich is wasted on you. Don’t you do anything other than work? And those dull Imperial balls don’t count. You might actually have fun here.”

Leia looked up at the club’s dazzling red and gold sign sparkling in front of them-- The Crescent Star. “Fun?”

“Yes, fun. Maybe you’ve heard of it. Come on. Stay for thirty minutes and I’ll tell all my alien friends about what a big hero you are.”

Leia glared at him. “Fine. Thirty minutes.”

Kosmas grinned and rubbed his hands together. “Princess’s first club night. This is going to be fun.”

Inside, the floor of the club glowed a luminous gold, casting everyone inside in a warm light. One long bar lined each wall of the ground level, manned by fifteen or twenty bartenders of various species. There was no specific dance floor, clubbers were just gyrating anywhere they could find the space. Kosmas and Leia had to squeeze around them as they came in. The music was deafeningly loud, pumping basslines and a wailing vocalist singing in a language Leia couldn’t recognize, if it was a language at all.

Kosmas passed by one of the bars and tapped a credit chip on the transparent surface. There were dozens of shouting patrons trying to order from the bartender, but within seconds, two steaming orange drinks with green flecks in them slid down the bar in tall, thin glasses, stopping in front of him. Kosmas picked them up, shoving one into Leia’s hands. “They know me here!” Kosmas shouted in her ear. She grimaced, looking down at the liquid. “Come on, let’s go upstairs. There’s someone you’re going to want to see.”

She followed his violet head-tails through the crowd as they pressed through the dancing throng towards the staircase at the back of the room. Leia was jostled violently by members of three species of varying sizes, slopping a bit of her drink over the rim of the glass. She held it at arm’s length so it wouldn’t spill on her gown. She estimated she was wearing approximately 90% more clothing than most beings here. She’d never been to a club before, but it was far worse than she imagined.

Upstairs, Kosmas pulled her into an alcove with a round table and lush couch filled with five young, beautiful, ridiculously dressed people: three humans, a rose-coloured Zeltron, and a Chagrian.  They all greeted Kosmas by yelling jovially. He dropped into the booth next to them, and yanked Leia down beside him.

“Hey! This is Leia Organa! The Princess!” Kosmas pointed at her.

They all yelled again, this time sounding surprised and interested. Leia forced a smile. “Hello. It’s nice to meet you,” She said loudly.

“Leia!” One of the human women leaned towards her excitedly. “Don’t you recognize me?

“Ah…” Leia looked at her carefully, and then blinked with surprise. “Alanna? Alanna Yim… How long has it been?”

Alanna squealed in excitement, squeezing out of her side of the both to come and sit down next to Leia. She didn’t look that different since their teenaged years on Alderaan. Same long black hair, and blue eyes, only she was wearing heavy black eyeshadow and long lashes that reached nearly the middle of her forehead. Her dress was decidedly different than anything they had worn at the royal court. There was a long slash in it that exposed Alanna’s pale midriff and half of her thigh.

“It’s so amazing to see you again, Leia! Look at us, the three of us together again!” She gestured to Kosmas, Leia and herself. Kosmas was engaged in conversation with the Zeltron and didn’t notice.

Leia tried to seem as enthusiastic as Alanna. “Er, yes… I’m surprised that you’ve… kept in touch with him, considering…”

Alanna interrupted her. “Oh, that’s all in the past, darling! Just teenagers teasing each other… you know girls and boys…” She giggled. “Come on, let’s dance! Grab your drink!”

“Oh, I don’t really…” Leia started, but Alanna grabbed her by the arm and dragged her out of the alcove.

They found a space overlooking the ground level where a group of other clubbers were stumbling energetically. Alanna started swivelling her hips, raising her hands above her head. Leia shifted awkwardly. This sort of dancing was not a part of her royal training. She took a sip of her drink to have something to do with her hands. It burned her throat, but filled her with a nice sort of warmth.

“You probably don’t go out a lot, do you? You must be busy!” Alanna shouted over the music. Leia nodded. “It’s fun! Just relax!”

For the sake of their former friendship, Leia tried. Soon she was able to fake a more convincing smile as she shifted from foot to foot and nodded her head. A few minutes later the rest of Alanna’s friends joined them soon, pressing around them in a tight bunch. Leia felt a hand on the small of her back, and Kosmas leaned in to her ear.

“Better than dancing with Imperial officers, right?”

Leia shrugged and spun away from him, taking another gulp of her drink. His dancing was so animated, she soon felt her eyes drawn back to Kosmas. He had removed the shirt underneath his jacket and his tall, slender form spun and twisted smoothly, his _lekku_ swinging around his head. Twi’leks seemed to have this sort of thing in their blood.

He noticed her watching him and tried to pull her in to dance with him. His friends cheered, but Leia held her ground and pulled backwards, stumbling backwards into Alanna.

She laughed, nodding at Kosmas. “He’s just the same isn’t he? He hasn’t changed a bit,” Alanna said, smiling.

“He certainly hasn’t,” Leia said.

Alanna said the next part into her ear. “He wants you, you know.”

Leia looked at her, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks. “What?”

Alanna shrugged. “It’s obvious.”

“What do you mean?” Leia asked.

“What do I mean?” Alanna shook her head in wonderment. “You really don’t get out much, do you?”

Leia frowned.

Alanna danced closer to her again, shrugging. “He’s a lot of fun. Trust me.”

“Alanna! You didn’t…”

“Of course I did!” She whispered in Leia’s ear. “His _thing_ is…”

Leia pulled away. “Ugh, I don’t need to hear about it, Alanna.” Her lip curled with disgust.

Alanna frowned. “Well, fine.”

She was angry. Leia could tell. A moment later the girl stepped in closer to her.

“Y’know, maybe if you didn’t act so superior to everyone you wouldn’t still be a virgin.”

Leia’s mouth dropped open, and then she pushed past Alanna, heading for the stairs.

Alanna had been an intelligent, sensible, sophisticated girl… what had happened to her? Now she was one of the Coruscant glitterati, going to clubs and fooling around with people like Kosmas.

 _Yuck._ He wasn’t courteous, kind, smart, or even particularly manly and impressive. As teenagers, he had mocked Alanna to tears more times than Leia could count. And he hadn’t changed at all! He was still the spoiled brat who she had hated as a teenager.  Her head was pounding, and she felt dizzy. That drink, and the two she had at the palace were taking their toll on her.

As she made her way to the stairs, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and groaned. “Let me go, Fenn! I’m leaving!”  

“Why? I thought you’d want to catch up with Alanna,” He frowned.

“No, I don’t. Not after she’s become whatever you turned her into.” Leia kept walking, pushing past two Rodian girls.

“Me! What did I do?” Kosmas followed her.

“You… corrupted her!” Leia finally pushed out of the door. The cool night air was a relief from the stuffy club and the heat in her cheeks from the alcohol. She spotted an air taxi and stomped off towards it. The planet seemed to shift suddenly underneath her, and she stumbled. Kosmas caught her elbow. She wrenched free of his grasp, teetering a bit.

“Let me… go!” She snapped. “Don’t touch me! This is your fault. You gave me that stupid drink.” She was breathing hard. Kosmas raised his hands.

“Well, sorry! You do know you’re not supposed to drink it that fast.”

“How am I supposed to know that?” She shouted. “I don’t know everything! I don’t go to stupid clubs and get drunk and mess around with girls I used to bully like you do!”

Kosmas groaned. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride home. We’ll take my speeder.”

“No, I’ll take a taxi!” Leia turned. The one she had been heading towards was lifting off into the night sky. “…Fine,” She mumbled. “But I can walk to it!”

“Whatever you say, Your Highness.”

Inside the speeder, Kosmas took a canister out of his pocket and passed it to her.

She looked down at it. “Vitapills?”

“Take two, and you’ll be totally sober in minutes. Just so you’re not hungover in all your meetings tomorrow,” Kosmas said. She looked at him suspiciously.

“You take them first.”

“What?” Kosmas raised his eyebrows. “Are you serious? What kind of a person do you think I am?”

“Why don’t you ask Alanna?” Leia said tersely.

The speeder rose up towards the higher levels of the city until they reached Leia’s suite in one of the narrow towers close to the Senate building.

“I didn’t take advantage of her or anything, if that’s what you’re wondering. She was willing. Very willing,” He said, running a hand across one of his _lekku_. “I’ll take them anyway if it’ll make you happy.” He popped two of the pills into his mouth and tossed the canister into her lap.

“Ugh. You’re disgusting.”

“Oh, so sorry we didn’t wait until marriage, Princess Prude.” His condescending tone infuriated her.

Leia scowled at him. “Don’t speak to me like that.”

They landed with a bump on the landing pad that stuck out from her apartment.

“You don’t know a thing about me,” She said.

Kosmas grinned at her. His teeth were very white against his violet face, and slightly pointed. “So you’re not a virgin then?”

I…” Leia’s words caught in her throat and she just stared at him, hands balled up into fists. Her mind raced to think of the right thing to say but it was clouded by all of those stupid drinks. She turned away and got out of the speeder.

“Wait…” He said with disbelief. “Are you… joking? You’re actually a virgin?”

Leia walked quickly inside, taking off her silver shoes To her annoyance, Kosmas followed.. “So what if I am?”

“I’m just…” He looked genuinely confused. “I know you were always the achieving, scholarly, frigid type, but all of you debutantes rebel at some point. You’re telling me… you never screwed the help or one of your brainy politico pals or _anyone?_ ”

Leia slumped onto the couch, holding her head. Her apartment was simple and Spartan, with clean, classic Alderaanian styling.  “There’s no way I’m discussing this with you.”

“Why? It’s normal. You’re the strange one here.” He dropped himself into the chair opposite her.

“Strange? You think I have time to go… chasing after men when I’m the youngest Senator in history?” Leia snapped.

“Chasing men? You’re not that bad looking, even for a human.” Kosmas laughed.

Leia felt her cheeks go hot with anger, even as her headache was beginning to fade. “Well, I’m so glad to know what you really think of me.”

“Good. Now it’s your turn.” Kosmas tilted his head, a smile playing across his full lips. “What do you think of me, Leia?”

It was the first time he had ever said her name.

“What do I think of you?” Leia’s throat felt dry. “I think you’re boorish. And entitled. And ridiculous.”

Kosmas frowned. “Ridiculous?”

“Yes. I can’t believe you wore that silly fur thing to the Imperial Palace.” She nodded to the puffy collar on his jacket.

“I can take it off.” He got out of his chair and slid it off his shoulders, taking a step forward. He was in maddeningly good shape, of course. Everything about him was slim, his shoulders, hips and arms, but that only made the lines of his muscles stand out starkly underneath his violet skin, which was smooth and completely bare of hair. _Probably skips meals and takes muscle stimulants twice a day just to look like this_ , Leia thought bitterly. She forced herself to look him in the eye.

This was a game of his. He was trying to shame her, embarrass her for her inexperience. Leia scowled. Kosmas thought he was so special that anyone who he hadn’t crawled on top of was missing something. Leia wasn’t a prude. She had needs like anyone else, but she took care of herself. She’d had crushes on boys when she was younger, even kissed a couple and felt something awaken inside her. But they had been nice and sweet and courteous boys and there weren’t many of those around anymore. Not that she had the time for suitors or lovers or anything else.

She tried to keep her expression bored and uninterested. “Are you trying to make me uncomfortable?” She asked.

Kosmas shrugged, looking down his nose at her. “Just trying to give you something to think about during those long Senate meetings.”

She glared at him, feeling warmth in her cheeks, neck and ears. “I hope I never think about you again.”

“Good luck with that, Princess.” He bent down, and reached a hand out towards her. She stiffened. “My Vitapills, please.” He took the canister from her hand, his fingers brushing against hers. “Goodnight. It was fun catching up.”

He turned, swinging his jacket over his shoulder, and headed for the door to the landing pad.

Leia’s jaw clenched. He was so smug. So proud of himself for finding this vulnerability in her. Now he could go on thinking he had gotten to her, broken through the Princess’s armour of poise and dignity _. No. This isn’t over. You’re not going to win that easily._

She stood. “So that’s it?” She called to him as he reached the door.

He turned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean… that’s all? I brought you back to my apartment in the middle of the night, didn’t I? I thought you might be interested in something other than schoolyard insults, but clearly not.”

“Wait—what?”

She bit her lip to stop herself from laughing at the confused look on his face. She shrugged.

“Maybe I should call one of those officers from the ball… See if they’re are up for it,” Leia said nonchalantly.

“No! Princess…” Kosmas crossed back towards her, stepping in close to her. “I know how you really feel about the Empire, Princess. You don’t want to give yourself to those men. Don’t you want your first time to be with someone…” She could feel his warm breath on her ear.

“Someone like you? Someone who belittles and mocks me?” She asked, eyes flashing.

He was breathing hard, and his _lekku_ were curling towards her. He wanted her badly. “Look. I know how I’ve always acted towards you, but… deep down I’ve always felt that you were…”

Leia nearly rolled her eyes. If this is what he was resorting to, he was really desperate. He would do whatever she wanted. She placed a finger to his lips.

“Shh. Don’t speak. Just sit down.”

He practically sprinted to the couch.

“Close your eyes,” Leia said. “Don’t open them until I say so.” She walked slowly over to him. His eyes were squeezed shut, his hands gripping the upholstery. He moved his head around trying to figure out where she was. She felt a rush of power. She could leave him there… say she’d be right back and then leave him squirming on the couch. He’d probably stay for an hour or so before he realized she wasn’t coming back. _But you know what would make it even better…_

“Take off your clothes.” The words were out of her mouth as soon as she thought of them. Maybe the drinks hadn’t worn off entirely yet.

Without hesitation, faster than she expected, Kosmas kicked off his boots and then put his hands on his waistband and pulled down his trousers and underwear, sliding them down to his ankles and then off of his feet.

Leia couldn’t help but breathe in sharply. She had never seen a grown man—or Twi’Lek—naked before. Her first impression was that there was just so much violet skin, pristinely free of blemishes or wrinkles. Then her eyes were drawn, almost magnetically to his… cock. She couldn’t think of another word for it, no medical terminology or polite euphemism could describe what was sticking out from his hips, swollen and stiff with a severe curve to it so it was almost pointing at her. It was darker than the rest of him, a deep flushed purple like Alderaanian wine. From what she could remember from her health classes it seemed a normal length, but it was so thick, especially the way it jutted out between his narrow hips. The indigo crown was bulging and smooth. 

Leia’s heart was pounding. _What am I doing?_

This was supposed to be just a joke, or some sort of power play, but now she was staring at Kosmas Fenn’s naked body. What had she been thinking? She was having serious problems remembering what her thought process had been pre-nakedness.

A tight, warm ache had started in the pit of her stomach, and slowly it dropped down, lower and lower, until she had to squeeze her thighs together inside her gown to stop it from flooding her core. She was overheating again, but this wasn’t the drinks. It felt like her whole body was flushing as all the blood in her veins rushed to the surface.

 _Control yourself!_  She was an Imperial Senator, a Princess of Alderaan, and an agent of the Rebel Alliance. She was a very important person with very important things to be doing and yet here she was, standing in front of an idiot socialite who she had hated since she was a girl, and she couldn’t stop looking at his cock.  

Kosmas was nothing like the crushes she had as a teenager. He was nothing like any man she could imagine marrying and having children with. He was spoiled, and vain, and childish, and _how can he be that hard when I haven’t even touched him?_  The thought flitted through her mind and now all she could think about was how it would feel to touch him, feel that hard length in her hand, pressed up against her... _Stop it!_

She turned, her footsteps loud on the floor as she walked away quickly.

“Leia? Where are you going?”

“Just go away!” She snapped, not turning around. She felt his hand on her wrist, spinning her around. She yanked it away.

“Stop grabbing me!” She shouted at him.

“What’s wrong with you? Why did you tell me to…“

“I…” Leia bit her lip. “I was just… trying to see if you’d do what I said.”

He looked at her incredulously.

“Don’t look at me like that! You were making fun of me, so I thought I’d see how you like it and…”

Kosmas was flushing a deep purple. “Goddess in heaven, you got me naked for some kind of joke? You always have to have the last word, don’t you? You know, you’ve always been like this, just a vindictive, power hungry little Princess who thinks that she’s better than everyone!” He started to gather his clothes off the ground. “You know, why don’t you go and screw one of those Imperial thugs! Maybe after you finally get laid you’ll be less of a…”

She slapped him across the face, stinging her palm with the force of the blow.

“..Bitch,” He spat.

She swung at him again, but he caught her wrist. She struggled, trying to pull away and then shoved him forward as hard as she could. He held onto her, bringing them both crashing to the floor.

Her head smacked against his chest, and she yanked her arm back so she could stand. He let go of her easily. He had gone very quiet and still.

“I hate you!” Leia bit out between breaths. “It’s been years and you still won’t leave me alone! You’re such a… Ugh!”

As she spat out her frustration, a soft moan escaped Kosmas’s lips. _What?_ _What’s wrong with…_

Leia was suddenly conscious of the warm hardness pressed against her. The skirt of her white gown was spread out over top of them both, and her soft, bare legs were on either side of his own, straddling him.

Separated only by the thin material of her underwear, she was sitting on his cock. She could feel the entirety of its hard, thick shape as it moved against her.  

 _Moving?_ Leia looked down and realized she was unconsciously rocking her hips, grinding herself on him with a slow, forward and back motion.

Her anger was still burning hot inside her chest… so how could his cock feel so good, so _right_ pressed up against her core.

 “Leia…” Kosmas said softly.

“Shut up,” Leia breathed, eyes squeezed shut. “Just shut up.” But she didn’t stop moving her hips. She arched her back as she reached the crest of the motion, red lips parted in a small “o”.

 Suddenly there were hands on her waist, strong fingers holding her tightly, guiding her through her movements, pulling her down onto him.

At first she sank into his touch, but then… _No_. She was the one doing this to him, not the other way around. He hadn’t earned the right to touch her. She opened her eyes and yanked his hands away from her, before leaning over him and pinning his arms onto the lush carpet they were lying on.

Leia relished the expression on Kosmas’s face. He was biting his lip, his eyes wide and brow knitted, as if disbelieving what was happening. That haughty smirk was gone from his handsome face, and he was totally helpless under her.

“You like this, don’t you? You… pervert.” She hissed at him. “Not so cocky now, are you?”

She let go of his wrists and braced her hands on the Twi’Lek’s heaving chest. The muscles were firm and there was hardly any give under her fingers as she dug into her motions, dropping her hips and grinding in circles. His hardness rubbed the soft fabric of her underwear against her clit, and it felt like electric shocks running through her skin. Leia went faster.

Kosmas wasn’t quite sure what was happening. Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan was grinding on him with a determination and intensity he had never seen in any female of any species. She hated him… and it seemed like that still hadn’t changed, even as she rubbed herself on his cock through her underwear.

Kosmas talked a big game, but he’d only had sex with three people, all young Coruscant society types, and while they were beautiful, they hadn’t done much in bed apart from lay there. Alanna Yim had only gone down on him before they both passed out and he didn’t remember much of it.

But just having Princess Leia in his lap, circling her hips on him was better than sex with a thousand vacant debutantes. He had never been this hard. His erection was almost painful, straining against the soft fabric, desperate to reach her. His _lekku_ were going crazy, the skin becoming flushed and sensitive as they pressed against the plush fibres of the carpet.  

She was so beautiful. Her thick brown hair was coming out of her elaborate braids in wispy strands that framed her soft features. Her cheeks were flushed a rosy pink, lips pressed tightly together as she looked down at him with big brown eyes burning with a mixture of anger and pleasure.

He could see the shape of her breasts swaying inside her dress, hard nipples poking through the material of her gown. And he could feel her warm, sticky arousal soaking through her underwear and onto his cock.

“What are you smiling about?” Leia spat. His shocked expression was fading, being replaced by his usual smirk.

“You’re so wet. I guess you really do like me.” Kosmas pushed up against her with his hips. She dug her nails into his chest.

“Shut up—“  Leia gave a small scream of surprise as Kosmas sat up and grabbed her, one hand on the small of her back so she wouldn’t fall off his lap, and the other slipping underneath her skirt, between their hips. He found her soft, hot mound and pressed his palm flat against it, rubbing her up and down through the satin. Leia squirmed against his hand, breathing raggedly. Their faces were inches apart.

“Do you want me to stop?” Kosmas challenged her through gritted teeth. Leia bit her lip to stop herself from gasping as she felt his hand press down on her clit. They locked eyes, her eyes blazing.

“You bastard,” Leia spat. “You don’t deserve this.”

“Yes, I do. I’ll show you… how much I do.” He hissed the words almost under his breath, and with two fingers he pulled aside her underwear and pushed a third deep inside of her.

A cry tore from Leia’s lips, and then she couldn’t stop moaning, because his finger was _inside_ her, stroking her inner walls, filling her up. She was clenching around his finger, so tightly that Leia almost doubted that he could take it out again. But he did slide it out, slick with her wetness before he plunged it back into her warmth, circling her clit with his thumb while he did it.

Leia forced her eyes open and held his gaze once again, fire in her eyes. She was still in control. She wasn’t going to let herself be fucked. Digging her fingers into his shoulders, she started to ride his hand the same way she had grinded against him. She raised her hips up and then dropped them down, sinking back onto his stiff finger.

He raised his eyebrows, breathing hard as he matched her bouncing with the come-hither motion of his finger. So that’s how it was going to be. The next time she went up, he added another finger for her to come down on.

It slowed her for a moment, and Leia’s mouth dropped open. Then she felt her walls part and mold around the new shape, and it felt so good, like there had been an emptiness in her sex that was now filled. With a triumphant gasp, she pushed herself up and kept at it.

Kosmas looked down. Inside her expensive, custom made dress, the Princess’s breasts bounced along with her. With his free hand he reached up and wrapped his fingers around one of them, feeling the hard nipple poke through the fabric against his palm. It was a perfect handful, soft and pliant, and it made Leia’s breath catch. He moved to the other, finding the nipple and rolling it between thumb and forefinger. She cursed at him.

“Language, Princess. What’s the matter, has no one ever grabbed your tits before?” Kosmas punctuated this by pinching her other nipple hard. “What about this?” He reached under her dress and grabbed a handful of her bouncing ass. His fingers sank into the soft flesh, but he could feel the muscles flexing as she rode his other hand. He groped both of her cheeks hungrily and then spread them apart so his fingers could go even deeper inside her.

“Ahh…” Leia gasped. “You’re… scum…” She would have never imagined that a strong hand squeezing her ass would send shivers down her spine.

“Scum?” Kosmas said.

 Leia found herself lifted off his fingers and dumped roughly onto the carpet. She made an angry noise and blew a strand of hair out of her eyes, looking over her shoulder to glare at him.

“You think I’m scum?” He flipped up her skirt and roughly fondled her round, pale cheeks as she lay on her stomach. He slid his hand underneath her underwear and cupped her sex, sliding his fingers along the groove of her pussy.

 _Any second now_ , Leia thought. Soon she would come to her senses, and this spell that had been cast over her would fade. But that perfect ache was still throbbing between Leia’s legs, and as she looked back at him brazenly feeling her up, her anger and loathing for him was underlined with hunger for his touch, his skin, and his cock.

She nodded. “You’re scum... you’re…Oh!“  She interrupted herself with a cry of pleasure as he leaned down and slid his tongue across her sex.

“Ohhhh…” She propped herself up on her elbows, pushing her ass back against his tongue as he licked her with strong, steady strokes. Her underwear, she realized, was already around her ankles.

Kosmas’s nostrils were filled with the sweet scent of her bare skin and the strong musk of her arousal, which he tasted on his tongue as he dragged it across her entrance. He could feel the heat radiating from it, drawing him in, calling to him. As she squirmed and pressed back against his tongue he filled his hands with her round little ass, pressing her soft cheeks against his face. He spread them apart with both hands, so he could change from slow licks to piercing her pussy with a pointed tongue like he had with his fingers.

Leia moaned wantonly. He was fucking her with his tongue. From their place on the floor she could see out of her large window at the glittering megacity of Coruscant. She wondered dimly if anyone in any of those airspeeders might fly by and see Leia Organa with a tongue in her pussy. The thought made her shiver with fear and excitement. Luckily with the reflections, no one would really see unless they were close and directly level with the apartment and oh… his fingers were inside her again.

Kosmas paused, raising his head as he slid two fingers inside her. She was on all fours now, arms stretched out straight in front of her, her face pressed down into the carpet and her hips up in the air as he plunged his fingers down into her.

“Am I scum, Princess?” He said, breathing hard. He reached his other hand between her thighs and started rubbing her clit.

She nodded against the carpet, the motion barely visible with her shuddering shoulders. “Yes…” She murmured. “You’re scum… and you’re beneath me… you’re so lucky I’m... dirtying myself by letting you touch me.”

Kosmas lowered his face to her outstretched ass and went all out, faster than she was ready for, kissing, licking and sucking at every inch of tender flesh he could reach, while he circled her nub with the pads of his fingers. He could feel her pleasure building, hear her moans getting more insistent as she bucked back against him faster and faster.

He grabbed her hips and rolled her onto her back, spreading her legs and diving back down to her sex. Leia sat up and held up her skirt, looking down at what he was doing to her. The violet head between her legs bobbed up and down as he closed in on her clit, sucking the small pearl into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue and lips.

“Oh, oh…mmmm…” Leia bit her lip hard enough to leave tooth marks as she grabbed Kosmas by his thick head-tails _,_ pulling his mouth down onto her. As she wrapped her fingers around the _lekku_ he groaned into her, gripping her soft thighs hard.

She looked up at the ceiling as the pressure deep inside of her grew. “Yes, yes, yessss…”

 It had been a very long time, and it had never this fast and insistent, the pleasure ramping up greater and greater with each passing second like a tidal wave building.

His tongue battered her clit, and everything inside of her swelled, waiting, begging for the crashing satisfaction of… _Oh!_

Kosmas put two fingers inside of her and Leia came.

Her orgasm took her hard, fast, and by surprise, like jumping into a freezing lake on a hot day. She cried out loud enough to shock herself, squeezing her eyes shut. She threw her head back and thrusted her hips forward, grinding her clit against his mouth to ride out the crest of the pleasure. Her legs quivered and shook in his grasp, toes pointing as she felt herself clench around his fingers, tighter than ever before.

Kosmas looked up and stared at her beautiful face as she agonized in the pleasure he had given her. Her lips were parted, eyelids fluttering, brows meeting in surprised wonderment. It was a moment of perfect uncomposure that he never in his life thought he would see on the face of the Princess.

Breathing out slowly, she brought her shaky knees together, placing her hands on either side of her flushed neck. When she opened her eyes he was lying on his side, looking at her smugly.

“Don’t look too pleased with yourself,” She said breathlessly, glaring at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kosmas swung himself up onto his knees, getting in close to Leia. “Are you going to keep this ice princess thing up for the whole night? ...Not that I don’t like it.”

“Oh yeah? You get off on the fact that I loathe you? That probably says something about your issues.”

“ _My_ issues? You’re the one who wants to me to fuck you so badly.”

“Who said anything about that? Maybe you should just go,” Leia said, shrugging.

“Make me,” He said quietly, almost nose to nose with her.

Her eyes flicked across his face, taking in the curve of his full lips, his satisfied amber eyes, but she said nothing.

“Yeah, that’s what I—“

She grabbed his face hard and crushed her lips to his. It was a wet and sloppy kiss, not like the others from her teenage years. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, searching hungrily for his own. She pulled on his bottom lip with her teeth and sucked on his tongue, smearing her red lip colouring all over them both.

Kosmas grunted slightly into her mouth. She tasted sweet and clean, and her lips were so soft.  His fingers threaded into her thick braids and pulled her head back. He broke the kiss and lowered his mouth to her neck, breathing in the flowery scent of her perfume as he sucked at her soft skin. Her fingers trailed back from his face and she grabbed his _lekku,_ hard. He pulled back, gasping at the sudden sensation.

Leia was watching him carefully. She slid her hand down one of the tendrils, examining it carefully. She wrapped her fingers around it and weighed it in her hand. It was very warm to the touch, and she could feel the small, delicate muscles that controlled its subtle movements shifting under the violet skin.

“These are sensitive, aren’t they?” She said, squeezing it gently.

Kosmas breathed in sharply and she looked down as his half-hard cock twitched.

“Hm.” Leia started to massage the head-tail, slowly stroking and squeezing along its length.

Kosmas bit his lip, feeling the stimulation rush along his _lek_ and go straight to his cock, bringing it back to full mast.

Leia took all of this in with hungry eyes. _Now it’s my turn to make you moan._

She twisted her hand around the _lek_ until Kosmas squeezed his eyes shut, then brought it to her lips and planted a chaste kiss on the tip of the tendril.

His eyes popped open and he locked eyes with her as she placed more kisses along the side, moving closer to him so she kneeling between his legs, which were partially outstretched. She took his other _lek_ in her opposite hand and did the same towards it.

“Are they big, Kosmas? For a Twi’lek?” She asked slowly. He opened his mouth to speak and she shook her head, squeezing the _lekku_ hard. “If you talk, I stop. So. Are they?”

He nodded.

“Do female Twi’leks like that?”

Nod.

“Is that why you think you’re so important? Because you walk around with these things swinging from your head?”  

He looked at her and shrugged, smirking slightly, eyes still partially closed with pleasure.

“Answer me.” Surprised at her own boldness, she stuck her tongue out and flicked it against the tip of his left _lek._

“Ahhhh…” Kosmas sighed. But he nodded.

“Has anyone ever done this to you before?” She licked all the way up length of the _lek._ She was filled up with that same warm feeling of power, knowing she was fully in control of him.

Kosmas shivered and actually moaned, almost girlishly. He shook his head.

Leia couldn’t resist. “What about this?” She asked and sucked the end of the tendril all the way into her mouth. Kosmas cried out, his fingers sinking into the carpet.

She pulled the _lek_ out of her mouth. “So?”

Kosmas shook his head frantically.

Leia slid it back in, seeing how much she could fit in her mouth, sealing her lips around the warm flesh and hollowing out her cheeks. She could feel the tendril moving in her mouth, pushing insistently against her tongue as she bobbed her head up and down on the first few inches of its length. She slipped her mouth off of his left _lek,_ now slick with saliva, to slide the other tendril into her mouth and suck as hard as she could. She swirled her tongue around the same way she had done in his mouth. For a human, she thought, this was no different than kissing.

Kosmas clearly disagreed. He moaned and cursed under his breath, shifting anxiously in front of her, reaching out towards her. She slapped his hand away. She wanted him helpless, like she had been minutes before with her face in the carpet. Speaking of which, there was a very important part of him she was forgetting. She looked down. Kosmas was rocking his hips, thrusting himself into the air.

Leia let go of the _lek_ that wasn’t in her mouth and wrapped her fingers around his cock. It was warm to the touch, soft violet skin around a rock hard centre. It looked huge in her small hand.

“Leia!” Kosmas gasped as he pushed against her grasp. He wanted to grab her and kiss her again, but this was getting very heavy and he wanted to see where this was going _very_ badly.

Leia slid her hand down his shaft, pumping him experimentally.

“Unfgh.” Kosmas pressed his fist to his mouth and made a muffled moan. The double stimulation of her mouth on his _lekku_ and her inexperienced but enthusiastic hand on his cock was almost too much.

Leia watched his tight abdomen flex as he met her strokes. The sight of his cockhead poking through the circle formed by her fingers looked wrong in the best way… how would that feel inside of her? _You could find out._ A voice in her head whispered lustfully. _You can find out tonight._

Is that what she wanted? She’d barely stopped to think since she’d first fell down on top of him. She’d always thought she would give herself to her husband in her marriage bed when she was finally ready to settle down and start a family. But when that would be she had no idea. She was a Rebel now. The royal future her father had prepared for her when she was younger might never come. And she had never felt this way before. The surging, burning hot that made her body come alive in a way that it never had before. It made her feel powerful and free, and deliciously wrong. She’d always loved breaking the 'rules.

For the first time in a long time, she wasn’t going to do what was expected of Princess Leia Organa of the Imperial Senate, not what was logical, not what was “the right thing to do”, not what was difficult. She was going to get what her hungry, wanting body and her desperately curious mind wanted.

Leia let the _lek_ drop from her mouth, and let go of him. She sat up on her knees, and reached behind her for the fastener on her dress. It was hard to reach and she struggled with it for a second before Kosmas eagerly sat up to help.

He kissed her as he reached around her, finally finding the catch and pulling it down to open the back of her dress. He helped her slip her arms out of the gown, and then roughly yanked the entire bodice down to her waist. Kosmas broke away from her lips and drank in the sight.

Her breasts were perfectly sized, round, ripe fruits sitting high on her chest, aching to be picked. His eyes followed their gentle slope down to areolas pebbled with goosebumps and pink, puffy nipples stiff with her arousal.

Leia flushed as she found herself topless in front of a man for the first time. It was a bit late to be modest, but she felt it anyway, although she only had seconds before Kosmas leaned down and captured one of her breasts in his mouth.

He fondled and squeezed her naked tits, flicking the nipples with his tongue, sucking hard on the soft, sweet flesh. He was going to mark her pale, perfect skin so that for the next few weeks, whenever she undressed for a bath or to sleep she would remember tonight.

Leia thrust her chest out towards his face, moaning through tightly closed lips as she looked down at him feasting on her formerly untouched breasts. The aching need returned to her core. She didn’t want to be a virgin for one more minute.

“Stop,” Leia whispered. Kosmas looked up at her questioningly.

“Why? What’s—“

“You’re going to take my virginity.”

Kosmas’s eyes widened as Leia stood up and stepped out of her skirt. The light, soft shimmersilk gown that had looked so demure at the ball fell to the floor, and she stood entirely naked, except for a simple jeweled band around her neck.

There was so much pale, creamy skin for Kosmas to rake his eyes over. The Princess was petite and slim, but there was the perfect amount of softness to her thighs, hips, and stomach. Between her legs was a small triangle of neatly trimmed brown hair. Kosmas found it a bit odd—he was used to hair on humans’ heads, so this was new to him, but didn’t matter. He’d wanted to see Leia Organa naked since they were fifteen. And now it was happening. It was really happening.

He realized she was waiting for him to say something about her body. He just looked her slowly up and down one more time and stood.

“Couch.”

With goosebumps raising on her arms, Leia lay down on her back on the couch. She watched him grab a cushion and slide it under her hips, then kneel on the couch in front of her. He ran his hands over her stomach, and then sank his fingers into her thighs, spreading her legs so she was open to him. Leia tilted her hips towards him, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

Kosmas gripped the base of his shaft and rubbed the slick head of his cock against her warmth, and for the first time they both felt each other, no irritating fabric to separate hot, tender skin from skin. Kosmas almost felt like putting off the moment. This was only going to happen once. He slapped his cock against her clit a few times, and she shivered, biting back a moan, but then she gave him a smoldering glare. 

“Do it already.” Princess Leia said through gritted teeth.

Kosmas thought he felt himself grow harder, if that was possible.

 He lined himself up and pressed his hardness against her entrance. He pushed, as slowly as he could, and Leia sucked in air through her teeth. It already wasn’t going to go in. It felt like an entire fist was being pushed inside her. But as she watched, holding her head up, she opened to him, her walls parting to ease his rounded crown inside of her. And Kosmas kept pushing.

“Oh!” Leia gripped the cushions and arched her back.

Both of them were breathing deeply, slowly. There was almost a reverence in the air as he entered her a millimetre at a time, sliding agonizingly slowly into her tight, virgin passage. The sight of Kosmas’s violet cock disappearing into her was surreal. And the feeling… She felt like she was being split apart. It hurt a bit, but it was the perfect kind of pain, his rock hard cock filling her up, pressing against every side of her walls, pushing them apart so he could penetrate her, deeper and deeper.

Kosmas felt light-headed. She was so tight, squeezing his cock so hard he was afraid he’d come before he even bottomed out. Slowing his breath, he rocked his hips and thrust past the halfway point, burying all but an inch of his shaft inside of her.

“Unh!” Leia was practically panting as Kosmas just held it there. She was so _full. When did it get this big?_ She thought, and then-- _You’re not a virgin anymore_. Her heart quickened.

Kosmas groaned. “You’re so tight…”

“Do it… I’m ready,” She murmured, reaching out for his thighs, brushing her fingertips across them.

He pulled out slowly, his shaft slick with her honey, until only the tip was inside her, and then popped his hips, pushing back in.

Leia looked up at him as he knelt upright in front of her, hands gripping her thighs as he thrusted into her, sinking into a slow, steady rhythm, giving her just enough of his cock to make her let out tiny involuntary gasps every time he finished the motion.

The pain had faded, leaving Leia with just the incredible pressure of his cock inside of her, the sensation of his rigid length massaging her walls. She could feel the curving of his shaft inside of her, pressing different parts of her his fingers hadn’t reached.  “Faster…” She murmured insistently, rocking her hips so that she was pushing herself back onto him as he thrust.

Gradually, too gradually for Leia, Kosmas increased the speed of his strokes, grabbing her hips so he could pull her petite body onto him to match her motions. He reached forward and squeezed one of her sloping breasts, tugging at the nipple.

“Ah!” Leia looked down at his nimble fingers skating over her naked skin. “Faster!”

Kosmas raised his eyebrows. “Yeah?”

“Mhm…” Leia nodded, closing her eyes. Kosmas slid out, changing positions. He took hold of Leia’s slender legs and threw them over his shoulders, leaning forward so that he was propped up on his hands. Then he dropped himself down into her, letting his weight plunge his cock inside her pussy.

Leia moaned as she was pushed down into the couch with his thrusts. He rolled his hips, grinding his pelvis against her clit before pulling out for the next thrust, in a motion like crashing waves.

“Oh god.” He was going so deep inside of her. She must be taking every inch of his cock. In fact Leia knew she was, because she felt his balls bumping against her ass at the apex of every stroke. Why did she like that feeling so much? _What’s happening to me, what’s happening to me_ … she cut off her own internal monologue. _You’re getting fucked by Kosmas Fenn_. _And it’s good, it’s so good…_

Kosmas gritted his teeth and thrusted faster. Her slick heat gripped tight around his cock as he smoothly sheathed himself in her again and again. As he looked down at her shuddering and bucking underneath him, he tried to savour every sigh, every breath, every moan that escaped her lips.

“You like that, Princess?” Like always, he couldn’t stop running his mouth. “You like having a cock inside you for the first time?”

“Yes, yes, yes…” She murmured, her lovely face scrunched up with pleasure. It only made him go faster and harder, so he could hear her cries rise, getting higher and loud.

“Yessss!” Leia dug her nails into his shoulders and upper back, feeling the firm muscles flexing. He had her folded up double now, soft white thighs pressed back against her breasts, her whole body rocking back and forth from the force of his thrusts.

She lifted her head up and looked into his face, that handsome, loathsome face as he flushed with exertion. “You’re taking my virginity,” Leia hissed, voice thick with lust. “You’re fucking me.”

Kosmas groaned, staring back at her, her words grounding him in the reality of this improbable moment.

“Fucking Princess Leia Organa…”

Her voice trailed off into a scream as her words drove Kosmas over the edge, and he threw all of his energy into fucking her as hard and fast as he could. The clapping of his pelvis against her thighs and ass filled the room as he grabbed her behind the knees, holding her in place as he pounded her pussy at a frenzied pace.

“Yes… gonna fuck you so hard…” Then Kosmas lapsed into Twi’leki, spitting the normally melodic sounds out of his mouth as he panted with exertion. 

“Yes, yes! Oh my god!” Leia gasped, her voice shaking with the rhythm of their fucking. He was punishing her sensitive little cunt, his curved, rock hard cock hitting all the right spots of her as his pelvis dragged across her clit.

“Gonna come,” Kosmas grunted between breaths. He could feel it building in the base of his cock, moving down the shaft as her wet cunt tried to milk it out of him.

“Yes…” Leia panted. “…inside me…”

Kosmas’s eyes widened and then he clenched his teeth and kept driving into her, making her perky tits jiggle and her fingers clamp down on his shoulders hard enough to leave marks. “Gonna come inside your perfect Princess pussy…”

He looked into Princess Leia’s brown eyes, wide with pleasure, and exploded. Her mouth dropped open as his throbbing shaft jerked once, twice, three times, and she felt the hot surge inside of her clenching sex. Kosmas moaned and pulled out his shaft, slick with her. Leia sat up and watched his cock pulse twice more, shooting thick, white cum onto her pale stomach.

Knees weak, head spinning, Kosmas fell back onto the couch as the last waves of pleasure faded from his sore body.

Leia put her head back, sighing shakily as she caught her breath, before slipping off the couch and standing.

Kosmas watched her as she walked naked towards the refresher. He tried to preserve the image, just like every other sight in this evening. Download it to his memory so it would be stored forever.

In the ‘fresher, Leia looked into the mirror over the sink. _There…_ She thought. _Did get that out of your system? Do you feel any different?_ She considered it. She was still Leia. Being a virgin or not wouldn’t change that. But as she stared back at herself, naked, hair coming out of her braids, smudged purple hickeys on her breasts and collarbone, and his seed on her stomach… she did feel different. She felt free, excited and desirable. Everything that happened tonight was so different from her normal life, it almost felt like a dream. A very, very good dream.

Hand on her hip, she swiped a dab of his semen from her skin with one finger. Pausing for a moment, she brought it to her mouth and tasted it. Hm. It was sweet. Was it supposed to be sweet? Maybe it was something to do with being a Twi’lek. Leia had never imagined what sex with an alien would be like, let alone losing her virginity to one. _What would those Imperials think_? She smiled at her own naughtiness, then washed up in the sink and grabbed a plush white robe from its hook on the wall.

Pulling it on and tying the sash around her waist, she went into her bedroom. Kosmas was sitting on her neatly made, antique four-poster bed, still completely naked. He seemed more at ease without any clothing on than with it. He watched her as she crossed to her armoire and started to take down what remained of her formal braids.

“Can I help you?” She asked, glancing into the mirror at him. She couldn’t help but play with him when he still looked so smug.

“I don’t know. Know any other Princesses who need deflowering?” 

“So you’re finished then? Nothing else to offer…” Her hair spiraled out one curl at a time as she pulled out the pins keeping it in place. She could feel his eyes on her.

She usually wore her robe over a nightgown, so it barely went halfway down her slim thighs.

“I didn’t say that.” He licked his lips. “What did you have in mind?”

“Well, you’re the expert, aren’t you?” She paused in mock thought. “What did you do with Alanna?”  

Kosmas’s eyebrows shot up. “Why do you want to know about that?”

Leia shrugged. She tossed the last of the clips keeping her hair in place to the ground and shook out her long, brown tresses, wavy from the braids. “She seemed to enjoy it.”

Kosmas laughed. “Did she tell you that?”

She nodded, turning to face him.

“We didn’t have sex. We were both really drunk.”

“But she said she saw your…” Leia started.

Kosmas grinned. “She did. She, uh…” He saw the way Leia was listening intently, a relaxed, confident look in her eye. “She went down on me.”

Leia crossed her arms. “Really?”

“Yeah.” He stared up into her eyes. “That’s not really a Twi’lek thing, so I didn’t ask, but she just pulled it out and started going at it. Very enthusiastic. Running her tongue everywhere and trying to fit it down her…”  

“Oh, shut up.” Leia crossed, but Kosmas could see the pink in her cheeks.

“I’m sorry…” Kosmas said. “Am I making you jealous?”

Leia smiled sardonically. “Please. I’m just getting bored.”

“Come here, then,” Kosmas said.

She stepped closer, but when he reached his arms out towards her, she pushed him back onto the bed. He thought she was going to climb on top of him, but instead he felt her fingers brushing across his softened cock.

“Did you like it when Alanna put this in her mouth?” 

Kosmas looked down, sucking in a breath as Leia leaned over and started stroking his hardening shaft. He nodded.

His cock grew and stiffened under her touch in seconds. Leia watched in awe, feeling the heat rising between her legs as she pumped him gently. She pressed her thumb against the swollen head, and saw the first clear liquid squeeze out.

Games were getting tiresome _._ Leia sank down to her knees in front of the bed and wrapped her lips around his cock.

Kosmas groaned, feeling the wet, warm suction of her mouth envelop him. He sat up so he could look down at her kneeling between his legs. She stared back at him with those round brown eyes as she suckled on the head, lapping at it with the flat of her tongue.

“Oh, goddess…” Kosmas murmured. She pulled off of him with a wet pop, then stroked him a bit with her hand before kissing around the purple crown, sucking with her lips. Licking up and down the shaft. Playing with him, experimenting. Seeing what him moan and fist the sheets.

His hand went to her head, running his fingers through her soft hair. She sucked him back into her mouth and closed her eyes, feeling his thick shaft fill up her mouth, tasting the sweet tang of his hot skin on her tongue. He tasted so good. It must be some kind of Twi’lek physiology quirk. It wasn’t natural that he would taste so sweet. She pushed her head forward, taking more of his cock until it bumped into the back of her throat and she had to let him slide out.

Kosmas was breathing hard. “You naughty little… uh!” He cried out as she swallowed him again, her lips sealed tightly around his shaft, hand wrapped around the base of his cock, sucking him hard. Automatically, he pressed down on her head, pushing her deeper.

She looked up at him eyebrows meeting questioningly. “Sorry,” He murmured. She shook her head and slipped off of his cock. “Show me,” She said.

Biting his lip, he gently placed his hand on her head and pushed. She didn’t resist as her wet lips slid down his shaft. He stopped when he could feel her start to tense, drawing her back up until only the bulging head was in her mouth. She caught on quick. Soon she was bobbing up and down on his thick cock, the room filling with his sighs and the lewd, wet sounds of her ministrations.

Her hair fell in curtains on either side of her face, tickling his thighs. He gathered it up and held it back with one hand so he could see his cock disappearing past Leia Organa’s lips as she sucked him off.

Her hands wandered across his thighs, brushing his sensitive balls with her fingernails. She cupped them in her palm, feeling the heat inside of them. Leia felt her throat relax as she gulped his cock deeper each time. He was moaning louder and louder, his breaths coming out in lurching gasps.

Leia moaned around his shaft as he slipped a hand into her robe and fondled her, gently twisting the stiff pink bud of her breast. She sucked him faster, fingers digging into his thighs as he jerked his hips up, thrusting into her mouth.

“AH, yesss…. Suck me, Princess…I can’t believe you’re sucking my cock,” His voice was shaking. “I’m close… I need to fuck you again. I need to fuck you again.”

Leia nodded vigorously, letting him out of her mouth. He stood, grabbing her around the waist and slinging her onto the bed.

She landed on her hands and knees and he pushed her down onto the mattress so that her butt was thrust into the air, her adorable, round cheeks sticking out from the bottom of the robe. He filled his hands with soft flesh, spreading her apart so he could see her small, pink lips and the tight flower above it. She was wet when he touched her, rubbing her cleft with the side of his hand.

Grunting, he grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed. Holding his erection, still wet from her mouth, he placed it at her entrance and pushed in smoothly.

“Yes…” Leia gasped, as she felt him fill her up again. At this angle, he was so deep already. She felt the heat she had built up from sucking him ratchet up, needing him to move. “Fuck me.”

It was overwhelming as soon as Kosmas started thrusting. Her grasping cunt squeezed him from the sensitive head all the way down his shaft as he rocked his hips and started fucking Leia from behind. He pulled her robe up so he could see her ass jiggle as it smacked against his pelvis with every stroke.

“Goddess, Princess, your ass…” Kosmas’s hands slid from her hips to her soft cheeks, grabbing handfuls of flesh, separating them so he could watch his aching cock slide in and out of her.

Leia groaned, pressing her face to the soft sheets as he had his way with her, rocking her entire body with strong, steady strokes.

He slowed for a moment and plunged deeper inside her, climbing up on the bed behind her and leaning over her back until he bottomed out in her pussy. She sighed as she felt every inch of his almost too-thick cock filling her wet heat.

She felt the shocking sting of his hand smacking against her ass cheek with a loud slap. The force sent reverberations through her flesh straight to her sex, like a drum being struck, making her clench around him.

“Ah!” Leia gasped, mouth open, and her head whipped around in time to watch him do it again, spanking her left cheek enough to redden the pale flesh and make her ass bounce. They locked eyes, burning into each other as he slapped her ass again. “Bastard,” She bit out.

Leia pushed herself up on her hands and shoved back against him, bouncing her ass back onto his cock. He grunted and held her by the hips, letting her fuck back onto him as he alternated between groping her and spanking her ass with his other hand.

“I can feel you getting wetter.” Kosmas grinned. “You like that.” 

He slid his arm underneath her and pulled her up so she was kneeling upright, settling against his lap. Kosmas nipped at her neck and squeezed her breasts as she circled her hips, shifting him around inside her as she sat back on him.

She leaned back and wrapped an arm around his neck. “Do you remember…” She whispered in his ear. “Do you remember when you were trying to convince me to let you stay… and you said even though you acted like a brat you had really always… What?” She turned her head to look into his eyes. “Did you… have feelings for me, Kosmas?”

He paused, and for a moment they just listened to each other’s heaving breaths. “Honestly?” Kosmas asked.

She nodded.

“No. I thought you were a stuck-up, know-it-all little Princess…” He reached his hand around and started making circles around her clit. “But I always wanted to fuck you.”

Leia breathed out sharply, grinding against his hand. All those years they had rolled their eyes at each other, and quarreled over any little thing, he had gone home and fantasized about taking the perfect Princess.

“Do it, then. Fuck me as hard as you can until you make me come again…” She breathed. She barely got the last word out because he yanked off her robe and threw it aside before pushing her back down onto all fours and punching his cock into her.

Her ass clapped loudly against his pelvis as he pounded her, his hands clamped around her hips. He pulled her petite body back against his at the same time as he drove his hips forward as fast as he could.

“Ohhhh yes, right there, right there, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…” Leia could feel the vibrations up into her teeth as he pistoned into her at an overwhelming speed. Her pussy was on fire, his thick, powerful, beautiful cock hitting that magic spot inside of her again and again, showering her in waves of pleasure.

Kosmas’s eyes flew to her breasts, swaying and shuddering from the force of his fucking, down to the pale, bouncing flesh of her ass, then up to the thick brown locks tumbling down her naked back. He twisted his hands through her hair and tugged her head back. Leia gasped, but the sensation only added to the cascading pressure building inside of her.

“Ah… love your perfect pussy...” Kosmas could barely form sentences. “Such a dirty little Princess… “

Leia could feel him starting to lose control. Her own orgasm was building, the electric feeling running across her skin like anything could set her off. She looked back at him, watching the tight muscle flex and ripple under his violet skin from the effort of fucking her. His amber eyes were hazy with pleasure as he rode her hard, squeezing her ass, pulling her hair.

Kosmas stared back at her, rendered speechless for once by the fire and lust in her gaze, so similar to her withering glare, but with the unmistakeable _want_ in her eyes as she bit her lip and pushed her hips back against him.

Leia’s lips parted. “You’re gonna make me come, Kosmas…You’re gonna make me come again…”

Kosmas grunted and redoubled his efforts for one last sprint towards the finish, pinning Leia down onto the mattress, frantically hammering her wet, hot cunt, feeling the pressure building in his shaft. He leaned down to her ear.

“Leia, Leia, Leia…” He repeated. It was the only thing that mattered, a chant to accompany the drumbeat of their racing hearts and the sound of their flesh colliding.

“Kosmas!” Leia cried out ecstatically. His name had never rang so perfectly in his ears before. “Kosmas, oh god, Kosmas!” She gasped, curling her toes, grinding her clit against the silk sheets.

“Fuck, Leia!” Kosmas felt her spasm around him, the muscles of her cunt squeezing him in a tight embrace. He came like a punch to the stomach, holding her hips in a white-knuckled grip as he rooted his cock inside her and pumped his hot seed deep in her pussy.

They lay there for what felt like an eternity, collecting their gasping breath, feeling the heat of each other’s bodies. Leia finally rolled him off when his weight started to squish her. She brushed away the hair that was sticking to her forehead and watched him as he stood and gathered his clothes from the floor.

“I should go, then,” He said.

She nodded. “I have Senate tomorrow. People will be coming to help me get ready in the morning.”

“No problem.” He came over and leaned down, hesitantly planting a kiss on her lips. She gently slipped her tongue into his mouth, and thought about how cold she would be alone in bed after the heat of the night. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into bed beside her.

“My people won’t talk.” She draped his arm around her and settled back against him, pulling the sheets over them both. “If you move too much I’ll kick you out.”

“Sounds like a deal, Princess.” He ran his hands across her one last time, caressing her breasts, hips, and butt before settling gently on her stomach.  

Leia closed her eyes, feeling her sore muscles relax and the warm, pleasing safety of his skin on hers. Her mind still insistently boggled a bit at the fact that this was Kosmas Fenn in bed with her, but there was no strangeness in her body. She felt perfectly at ease with his touch, his warmth, and his scent.

This couldn’t happen again. She couldn’t trust him, and the more time she spent with him the more likely it became that someone would turn him against her. To damage her reputation or worse—give her up to the Empire.

But for now all she felt was comfort. Her mind was at peace, and a glowing, warm satisfaction spread through her weary, sweaty body. Spoiled, licentious, aggravating, pretty-boys had their uses after all.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I know people don't say "Fuck" in the GFFA, but the Star Warsy swears sounded a bit silly in this context. Fun fact, Kosmas keeps saying "Goddess" because the Twi'leks worship a female diety!


End file.
